Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: Yume o Dakishimete: Episode List
1 (64)- "Harō, Minkī Momo" ("Hello, Minky Momo") (ハロー、ミンキーモモ) Airdate: October 2, 1991 2 (65)- "Kōen no Tomodachi" ("Friends in the Park") (公園のともだち) Airdate: October 9, 1991 3 (66)- "Animaru Dai Sakusen" ("Animal: Great Tactics") (アニマル大作戦) Airdate: October 16, 1991 4 (67)- "Koko Hore, Kyōryū!" ("Dig here, Dinosaur!") (ここ掘れ、恐竜!) Airdate: October 23, 1991 5 (68)- "Okashina Okashina Okashi no Kuni" ("Strange, Strange Candy Land") (おかしなおかしなお菓子の国) Airdate: October 30, 1991 6 (69)- "Yūsha ga Kieta!?" ("The Hero Disappeared?!") (勇者が消えた!?) Airdate: November 6, 1991 7 (70)- "Yuki no Naka no Konsāto" ("Concert in the Snow") (雪の中のコンサート) Airdate: November 20, 1991 8 (71)- "Mogura to Umaku Yaru Gorufu" ("Playing Golf Skillfully with a Mole") (モグラとうまくやるゴルフ) Airdate: November 27, 1991 9 (72)- "Bideo de Rentaru, Dai Heigen" ("Rent the Great Prairie with a Video") (ビデオでレンタル、大平原) Airdate: December 4, 1991 10 (73)- "Nemurasete Onegai!" ("Please, Let me sleep!") (眠らせて お願い!) Airdate: December 11, 1991 11 (74)- "Santa ga Sora kara Futtekita" ("Santa Falls from the Sky") (サンタが空からふってきた) Airdate: December 18, 1991 12 (75)- "Kōrase naide" ("Don't Freeze Me") (凍らせないで!) Airdate: January 8, 1992 13 (76)- "Yuki no Oshiro no Senshi-tachi" ("The Warriors of the Snow Castle") (雪のお城の戦士たち) Airdate: January 15, 1992 14 (77)- "Mukashimukashi no Mōningukōru" ("Once Upon a Time of a Morning Call") (昔々のモーニングコール) Airdate: January 22, 1992 15 (78)- "Ninja Shutsugen! Shinobi no Momo" ("Ninja Arrived! Momo is Ninja") (ニンジャ出現!忍びのモモ) Airdate: January 29, 1992 16 (79)- "Shinderera Panikku" ("Cinderella Panic") (シンデレラ パニック) Airdate: February 5, 1992 17 (80)- "Toraianguru Fesutibaru" ("Triangle Festival") (トライアングルフェスティバル) Airdate: February 12, 1992 18 (81)- "Kaimono e Ikō" ("Let's go Shopping") (買い物へ行こう) Airdate: February 19, 1992 19 (82)- "Majo no Mahō wa Sorobanzuku" ("I Don't Care About the Witch's Magic") (魔女の魔法はそろばんずく) Airdate: February 26, 1992 20 (83)- "Kangofu-san wa Ōisogashi" ("The Nurse is Very Busy") (看護婦さんは大忙し) Airdate: March 4, 1992 21 (84)- "Fōkasu? Mirareta Henshin" ("Focus? See me Transform") (フォーカス?見られた変身) Airdate: March 11, 1992 22 (85)- "Gō! Gō! Chiagāru" ("Go! Go! Cheergirl") (GO!GO!チアガール) Airdate: March 18, 1992 23 (86)- "Docchishitī no Kettō" ("Which-City's Shootout") (ドッチシティーの決闘) Airdate: March 25, 1992 24 (87)- "Yume Miru Hanataba" ("Dream of a Bouquet") (夢みる花束) Airdate: April 1, 1992 25 (88)- "Abunai Kekkonkinenbi" ("The Dangerous Wedding Anniversary") (あぶない結婚記念日) Airdate: April 8, 1992 26 (89)- "Odoru Ō Usagi" ("Dancing Big Bunny") (踊る大ウサギ) Airdate: April 15, 1992 27 (90)- "Waratte Cherī Dōru" ("Smile, Cherry Doll") (笑ってチェリードール) Airdate: April 22, 1992 28 (91)- "Sabaibaru de Ikō!" ("Let's Go Surviving!") (サバイバルでいこう!) Airdate: April 29, 1992 29 (92)- "Kaitō Uguisupan o Oe!" ("Chase the Mysterious Thief Nightingale!") (怪盗ウグイスパンを追え!) Airdate: May 6, 1992 30 (93)- "Majo ni Naritai" ("I Want to be a Witch") (魔女になりたい) Airdate: May 13, 1992 31 (94)- "Momo no Hoteru wa Hoshi Ikutsu!?" ("Momo's Hotel gets How Many Stars?!") (モモのホテルは星いくつ!?) Airdate: May 20, 1992 32 (95)- "Sūpāmanto Tōjō!" ("Supermant Makes an Entrance!") (スーパーマント登場!) Airdate: May 27, 1992 33 (96)- "Hasshin! Minkī Robo" ("Launch-off! Minky Robo") (発進!ミンキーロボ) Airdate: June 3, 1992 34 (97)- "Itazura Yōsei Panikku" ("Teasing Fairy Panic") (いたずら妖精パニック) Airdate: June 10, 1992 35 (98)- "Itsumo Dokoka de" ("Always Somewhere") (いつもどこかで) Airdate: June 17, 1992 36 (99)- "Rejendo In Saigo no Hi" ("Legend Inn: The Last Day") (レジェンドイン最後の日) Airdate: June 24, 1992 37 (100)- "Dōnaru Dōsuru Minkī Momo" ("What to happen, What to do, Minky Momo") (どうなるどうするミンキーモモ) Airdate: July 1, 1992 38 (101)- "Yōkoso Nyū Hausu" ("Welcome! New House") (ようこそニューハウス) Airdate: July 8, 1992 39 (102)- "Momo to Momo" ("Momo & Momo") (モモとモモ) Airdate: July 15, 1992 40 (103)- "Mon Mon Monsutā" ("Mon-Mon-Monster") (もんもんモンスター) Airdate: July 22, 1992 41 (104)- "Warui Ko no Kuni de Dai Bōken" ("The Great Adventure in the Land of the Bad Kid") (悪い子の国で大冒険) Airdate: July 29, 1992 42 (105)- "Naisho no Umi no Ningyo Densetsu" ("Mermaid Legend's Private Sea") (ナイショの海の人魚伝説) Airdate: August 5, 1992 43 (106)- "Yume no Naka kara...Esu Ō Esu" ("Right Out of her Dream... SOS") (夢の中から...SOS) Airdate: August 12, 1992 44 (107)- "Kita no Kuni no Densetsu" ("The Legend of Northern Country") (北の国の伝説) Airdate: August 19, 1992 45 (108)- "Tensai ni Narō!" ("Become a Genius!") (天才になろう!) Airdate: August 26, 1992 46 (109)- "Machigai Darake no Kamisama" ("God's Implying Mistakes") (間違いだらけの神様) Airdate: September 2, 1992 46.5 (110)- "Hoshi ni Negai o" ("Wish upon the Stars") (星に願いを) Airdate: Unaired 47 (111)- "Ninjin o Warera ni!" ("Carrots to Us!") (ニンジンを我らに!) Airdate: September 9, 1992 48 (112)- "Akachan ga Hoshii!?" ("Want a Baby!?") (赤ちゃんがほしい!?) Airdate: September 16, 1992 49 (113)- "Majokko Sutā Uōzu!?" ("Young Witch: Star Wars!?") (魔女っ子スターウォーズ!?) Airdate: September 23, 1992 50 (114)- "Shiawase Wasshoi" ("Happiness: Heave-Ho!") (しあわせワッショイ) Airdate: September 30, 1992 51 (115)- "Batabata Batafurai!" ("The Flapping Butterfly!") (ばたばたバタフライ!) Airdate: October 7, 1992 52 (116)- "Shutsudō! Otasuke Tai" ("Mobilize! Rescue Squad") (出動!おたすけ隊) Airdate: October 14, 1992 53 (117)- "Hashire Yume Ressha" ("Run, Dream Train") (走れ夢列車) Airdate: October 21, 1992 53.5 (118)- "Esu Ō Esu! Marināsa" ("SOS! Marinarsa") (SOS!マリンナーサ) Airdate: Unaired 54 (119)- "Kaizoku Topāzu no Takaramono" ("Pirate Topaz's Treasure") (海賊トパーズの宝物) Airdate: October 28, 1992 55 (120)- "Akumu no Onegai" ("Nightmare's Wish") (悪夢のお願い) Airdate: November 4, 1992 56 (121)- "Ōru Sutā! Uta no Arubamu" ("All Star! Song Album") (オールスター!歌のアルバム) Airdate: November 11, 1992 57 (122)- "Tsumetaku Shinai de" ("Don't Be So Cold") (冷たくしないで) Airdate: November 18, 1992 58 (123)- "Fushigi na Fushigi na Eigakan" ("Mysterious, Mysterious Cinema") (ふしぎなふしぎな映画館) Airdate: November 25, 1992 58.5 (124)- "Momo Gakkō e Iku" ("Momo Goes to School") (モモ学校へ行く) Airdate: Unaired 59 (125)- "Yume ni Utae ba" ("Songs to a Dream") (夢に唄えば) Airdate: December 2, 1992 60 (126)- "Yume no Kanata ni" ("Beyond the Dream") (夢の彼方に) Airdate: December 9, 1992 61 (127)- "Moeyo! Sukurappu!?" ("Burning! Scrap!?") (燃えよ!スクラップ!?) Airdate: December 16, 1992 62 (128)- "Itsuka, Anata to" ("I'll Be With You Someday") (いつか、あなたと) Airdate: December 23, 1992 Category:Mahou no Princess Minky Momo Page